Trakeena (Amy Miller)
"There's only one ruler in this universe, and that's me!" - Trakeena, in PRLG episode #42: "Escape the Lost Galaxy". Trakeena was born the daughter of the galactic tyrant Scorpius and an unknown female, though her mother seemed to have been a human as she speaks highly of her human beauty in spite of her insectoid features. Scorpius considered Trakeena to be the evil princess of his alien army and spared no expense to spoil and protect her, but she did not like being treated as a child and would frequently sneak away with her father's generals in efforts to prove herself as a warrior despite his disapproval. In one such case, the general Treacheron had allowed Trakeena to come with him, but when confronted by Scorpius, he claimed that Trakeena had followed him to battle just to save his own neck. Upset at being sold out, Trakeena convinced Scorpius that Treacheron was a traitor and had him locked up. Their feud continued as Treacheron tricked Trakeena into searching for a silver goblet just so he could ambush her once he was free from his cell. She was saved only thanks to the intervention of the Galaxy Rangers. Eventually, Trakeena learned that Scorpius wished for her to enter the cocoon and become an insect with great powers like him. Not wanting to lose her mortal beauty the transformation would cause, Trakeena fled to the planet Onyx when he tried to force her. As she wandered into the tavern and found that her prestige did her no good in facing the ruthless patrons, Trakeena met Villamax and his aideKegler. Villamax offered to train her to be a great warrior and taught her swordplay and martial arts. In time, Trakeena became a truly incredible fighter, and later introduced her newfound strength to the tavern when they tried to give her trouble again. Trakeena's personal victory became dashed when word reached her that Scorpius was dying, for he had been manipulated by his new general Deviot to attack the Galaxy Rangers and had been gravely wounded in the battle. She returned to the Scorpion Stinger to be with her father in his last moments and to apologize for running away. As Scorpius died, he willed that everything he had was now in Trakeena's hands, and his remaining power was sealed in an ornate staff for her own use. As to the cocoon, Trakeena put it in storage as she felt she didn't need it, but also wanted to keep it around just in case. Now with all of her father's resources at her command, Trakeena began focusing her vengeance on Terra Venture and the Galaxy Rangers. Deviot told her that Scorpius was destroyed by Leo, the Red Galaxy Ranger. She would later capture and face off against him in a one-on-one sword duel, but would lose the chance to exact her vengeance when they were both attacked by Deviot's assassinsTeksa and Kubak. Trakeena killed Teksa with ease and left Kubak to the Rangers, promising to destroy them for the death of her father. She would continue to attack Terra Venture multiple times, and at one point had the Psycho Rangers restored to life only for them to be destroyed by the combined might of the Galaxy and Space Rangers. When Terra Venture was pulled into the Lost Galaxy by Deviot, Trakeena was unwilling to follow, fearful of being unable to escape. When the colony emerged some time later, Trakeena destroyed the ship of Captain Mutiny, who was pursuing it as a show of her power over the galaxy. When Deviot returned to Trakeena (having escaped the destruction of the castle) and claimed to have been forced into slavery by Captain Mutiny, she refused to believe him as she now knew he was plotting against her. Fleeing for his life, Deviot attempted to enter the cocoon but didn't make it before Villamax caught up. In desperation, he grabbed Trakeena and dragged her into the cocoon with him, causing their bodies to fuse into a single being. Trakeena would emerge alone, her body now bearing some of Deviot's armor, but the fusion also made her as ruthless and insane as he had been. Trakeena launched a full-scale assault on Terra Venture by arming her Stingwingers with suicide bombs to destroy the colony. Though she succeeded in bringing Terra Venture down and destroyed theStratoforce and Centaurus Megazords at the cost of her entire army, this wasn't enough as she wanted the entire population of Terra Venture to suffer. This didn't sit well with Villamax, who had simply sworn to help her destroy the Power Rangers, and things came to a head when she was ready to destroy the escape shuttles carrying Terra Venture's population. When Villamax refused to destroy the shuttles and laid down his sword, Trakeena mercilessly killed him. However, this had bought enough time for the Astro Megaship to catch up and protect the shuttles. Trakeena used the Scorpion Stinger's pincers to attack the Astro Megaship, forcing the Rangers to self-destruct it. As a result, the Scorpion Stinger was sent crashing down to the nearby moon where it was destroyed, and Trakeena was badly injured. With her father's words echoing through her mind, she entered the cocoon and mutated into a green, humanoid insect with immense powers. She powered up Terra Venture's remains and attempted to drop the wreckage on the colonized planet, and at the same time was able to fight off all five Galaxy Rangers. In the end, Trakeena was seemingly destroyed by Leo's Battlizer when he fired his weapon at point-blank range. 'Memorable Qoutes' *to be added. 'Trakeena (Amy Miller) Gallery' ' Trakeena (4).jpg Trakeena1.jpg Trakeena1-m.jpg|Trakeena in her green armored form. tumblr_me3v37heGy1r62kzfo2_500.png|Trakeena, infused with Deviot, in the finale. tumblr_me3vsibDKr1r62kzfo3_1280.png|Trakeena, unveiled in her final form in the series. ' For more photos, see also: Trakeena (Photo Gallery) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (show) Category:Villains (Lost Galaxy) Category:Insects Category:Bugs Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Bug-Themed Villains Category:Insect-Themed Villains